


无题

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 关于对于撒娇过于无师自通的高中生俊典的一次得寸进尺。
Kudos: 5





	无题

因为害怕班主任的缘故，我有些忌惮我的继母。

他叫相泽消太，嫁给我父亲之前，确实是位雄英高中的教师，整个人颓颓散散，无精打采的，浑身上下充斥着禁欲的味道。虽说也常有任务在身，和我父亲相反，他毫无媒体曝光度，也讨厌人群，是个彻头彻底的地下英雄。我从听闻父亲恋情的传闻开始搜索他的资料，有的只是一些好像若有其人的闻风捕影式的报道，我那时候还在东京读私立中学，一直不知是位怎样的角色。直到有次放假回家，客厅的沙发上一声不响的坐着个影子般的男人，在报警之前，我回过神——那可能就是那位国内外各大媒体都死命想要挖出来的我的神秘的继母。

他看起来很久没有剪过头发，黑色长发微卷，毫无章法的遮住了半张脸，只露出一小段带着胡茬的下巴。服装是简朴实在的黑色，英雄服上下分体，更没有什么独特的设计，旁边沙发上摊着一堆材质独特的灰白色布条。他站起来跟我打招呼，比我矮半个头，看起来只有一米八多。

“喂。”

他的声音很低沉，虽然只有一个音节，可听起来甚至比格兰特里诺老师还要严肃。这大概是个我最害怕的那种老师，一点玩笑都开不得。

幸好他不是我的老师，是我的继母。父亲并没怎么征求我的意见，我也没有余地拒绝。我家很大，我也刚升了学，不常碰到，然而，父亲回家的频率又清晰的彰显着我们家多了一个人，一个影子。雄英高中在周五晚允许学生离校，因为是欧尔麦特的儿子，我被媒体围追堵截的风险大很多，干脆在周六上午坐一个小时新干线回去。

那是一个下着小雨的周五，天气转冷，雨点打在玻璃墙面上，冰冷刺骨。窗外黑黢黢的，我看着同学们一个一个陆续撑伞离开，也没有什么可疑的车辆，此刻无比想要回到家里。我不想惊动父亲，也不想麻烦司机，为了避开周五晚高峰汹涌的人潮，从雄英山脚下拦了一辆出租车坐上去。加了好些价司机才肯把车一直开到东京，他有些惊讶的从后视镜偷瞄我，仿佛疑心我究竟能不能掏出这么些钱。

到家已经是十点多钟，家里没有亮灯，钟点工大概也全都离开了。我蹑手蹑脚的从院子里翻进二楼我的房间，偷偷来到走廊里，像是为了印证我的猜测，长长的，昏暗的木质结构的长廊里，只有一道光透了出来。隔着几个房间，有些沉闷撞击和着水声的杂音。

我已经隐隐知道那间屋子里正在发生什么。这便是我的推测：继母同是男人，外表也平凡无奇，要不是他的个性是爱情魔咒之类的玩意儿，要么一定是用了些什么下流的手段。我父亲完全是个心思相当单纯的老好人，千万不要被那个捉摸不透的家伙吃干抹尽了才对。我在脑子里说服自己，一边一点一点朝那扇门挪去。

房门开了一条小缝，把不可宣人的春色压缩成一根肉色翻腾的细线。我鬼使神差的把眼睛凑过去，和父亲比起来相当娇小的继母的腿被折叠到胸口，父亲将他按上胸膛的肌肉，整个禁锢在怀里，比男高中生用飞机杯自慰好不了多少，一下一下莽撞又急切的按向腿间。相泽的脸高高扬起，微卷的黑发汗湿了，胡乱黏在脸上。他的嘴唇不知是被亲过还是如何蹂躏过，又红又肿。

他完全是被我父亲抓着操弄的那一个，表情依旧隐忍，可就是该死的性感。承受着父亲那样猛烈的撞击，居然没有泄出一丝呻吟。那张平日无精打采的脸一塌糊涂，他紧紧蹙着眉，大口大口呼吸着，手指攀着父亲箍在他胸口的双手，即将溺毙而亡。

“消太，我想听…”

我模模糊糊的听到父亲黏在继母耳边，无辜的蹭来蹭去，像个撒娇要糖吃的小孩。整根没入我看不到的地方，只能看到父亲腰肢在里面研磨打转的动作。他每滑出一截，淫水便像失禁一般哗啦啦的滋出来。相泽大睁的双眼开始流眼泪，父亲一点一点的舔掉：

“眼睛难受？”

“嗯…”

相泽从鼻腔中哼哼出来。又像是确认，又像是答应了父亲的请求。一开始他的呻吟很小，也很哑，低沉的男音像把未上紧弦的大提琴，随着父亲恶意的顶弄摇摆而逐渐拔高，像我情不自禁隆起的裆部一样，拔高至高潮。

“啊、欧、欧尔麦特、先生、不要！呃…”

第二日清晨在二楼长廊遇到继母，见到我，他愣了一下，随即语气波澜不惊的和我打招呼。他的眼圈和嘴唇都肿肿的，以往习惯穿的黑色v领线衫被换成一件高领的。

不知道自己有没有脸红，可是我支吾的语气一定暴露了些什么。偷偷看向他离开的方向，以往从未注意过，他腰肢纤细，臀瓣挺翘，像两瓣成熟饱含汁液的桃子。能看出来他在努力控制步伐，昨晚在我记忆中被迫拉开成一字的那双修长的腿包裹在黑色裤管中，仍在微微打颤。

父亲很爱继母，以前他几乎日日投身英雄活动，现在恨不得天天黏在相泽消太身边，寸步不舍。常常周五到家时，我走入玄关，便能听到二楼书房传来继母压抑的啜泣声。天色渐暗，空荡荡的楼梯口一片静谧，只有时不时那时而沙哑、时而猫儿般尖细的嗓音一下一下的挠过来，令我整晚做春梦，心神不宁。

好不容易，父亲要出差了。一连被我父亲那种身高二米多体力公认s的壮汉日日操想必也很辛苦。他还没醒，父亲提着仆人收拾好的行李，叮嘱我一定要好好照顾继母。

我会好好照顾他的，我想。

走上二楼，来到父母的卧室，窗帘没有拉开，昏暗中，诺大的床上凸起一块纤薄的身影，我听父亲提起过相泽不爱睡床的，可现在他正背对我熟睡着。我蹑手蹑脚的走进去，咽了一口口水，悄悄把被单从继母身上褪下来，他没穿衣服。继母昨晚也度过了一个不宁静的夜晚，他被父亲用一只手钳住两只手腕，骑在父亲身上，像是驾驭一匹烈马。父亲的肉棒和继母的身体完全不是同一型号，透过门缝，我看到他的小腹被戳出各种硕大的头部形状，像婴孩在母体乱踢的脚。

继母现在的身体正暴露在冷空气中微微发颤。我用目光贪婪的舔舐他赤裸的肌肤。他的胸肌被揉得柔软，两颗乳头还没有硬起来，陷在乳晕里软绵绵的酣睡着。腹肌也被父亲在里面捣松了，小腹微微隆起。我最好奇的继母的后穴——那里被过度使用成一条粉色的缝，肛肉在缝的两侧嘟肿起来，正随主人的呼吸一开一合。我血液上涌，刚俯下身体碰碰他的耳垂，继母警觉醒来，布满红血丝的眼睛看向我，叱责的语气失去了往日的镇定：

“俊典，你在干什么？今天没去上课吗？”

我被震慑住了一下，想好的台词说起来有些结结巴巴的，我不停的眨眼睛：

“父亲要我来照顾妈妈…妈妈是不是生病了啊，今天、今天妈妈也没有出去巡逻。”

“…”

相泽消太是个恪尽职守的人，我显然让他陷入一种难堪的自责。他脸上血色渐浓，要抓起被单起身，我忙拦住他。紧张的咽了口口水，接着说：

“妈妈不用出去，在家管教我也是为社会做贡献。”

“什么？”

“…妈妈是怎么把父亲那么大的东西吃下去的啊，太厉害了，也让俊典领教一下，好不好？”

我整个人都烧了起来，血液回流到耳膜，在那里砰砰作响。他会说什么？他会用拘束武器把我捆起来吗？我看着他皱起眉，像在看一个情况复杂的问题学生。

“俊典，你不知道自己在说什么。”

“我知道。”

我凑过去，下巴蹭到胡茬，扎的我的脖子，连带着喉结都痒痒的。继母的嘴唇干燥冰凉，我紧张的用舌头舔他的牙龈，同时左手捏上一边的乳头肆意拉扯。

“父亲就是这么摸您的，是不是？”

我已经懂得了对付他的方法，他的力气对于我父亲可以小到忽略不计，可是在他常常要拒绝父亲做爱请求制止父亲不安分的动作时，父亲大部分时间都会选择可怜巴巴喊疼，从而得手。我还是他的孩子，更应该享受这份母爱才对，眼看相泽要发动个性，我连忙埋进他的胸口，从下往上看：

“妈妈…”

“俊典很小母亲就去世了，恢复女郎说我口唇期滞待，我只是想吃奶……”

说着，我真的从眼角挤出两滴泪，托我的过长的睫毛总是扎进眼睛里的福。这两滴泪看起来管用极了，我怀疑又或者是我父亲也用过“口唇期滞待”这套说辞，他欲言又止的看着我，头发逐渐散下来，落在眼眶那条深色的疤上，深深叹了口气：

“你这孩子，可是我也没有啊……”

我收紧手臂，努力吸吸鼻子：

“因为俊典在，一定会有的。”

fin  
有缘tbc


End file.
